


Don't Give up on Me, Baby

by superwholocked5eva



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, amazingdan, philisnotonfire, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, i dont know what angst really is, i guess, its sad i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholocked5eva/pseuds/superwholocked5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is sad, so Phil tries to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give up on Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Phanfiction so please don't hate me. Let me know if I did any good and if you want more!

Dan spoke to the camera in quick little spurts, just wanting to be done with the filming. He wanted to curl up into a ball and sit in the corner. He wanted to disappear, although he couldn't because of Phil. _Phil_ , he thought. He couldn't allow Phil to see him like this. Yes, he was usually sad and had very depressing thoughts, but he had always tried to hide them when he was around Phil because Phil was always happy and he didn't want to take Phil's happy away. 

Dan hadn't been sad like this in a while. He had felt like that for a while, but he was starting to get better; to get happy. But sometimes he would have those days where he would feel like he wanted to be invisible. On days like these, Phil would want to do whatever he could to help Dan. He knew that Dan wanted to hide, but he never let him. Days like these were filled with cuddles and praises and kisses because Phil knows that is what Dan likes best.

Dan said a quick "goodbye" to the camera and shut it off, instantly regretting the topic of his video and wanting to do the whole thing over again. But he thought of Phil.  _Phil,_ who was standing right behind the camera for moral support.  _Phil,_ who was looking at him with his beautiful eyes.  _Phil._

"That was great! I'm sure they will love it," Phil tells Dan. He can physically see Dan slinking away and Dan knows Phil can see. 

"I've got to go," Dan said, his breathing becoming heavy. The walls felt like they were closing in and it was all he could do to not just collapse right there. He walked down the hallway and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him, and he sat curled up on the tile floor.  _It was one comment, Dan,_ he thought,  _stop being such a twat._ There were footsteps coming down the hall. The doorknob jiggled as Phil tried to open it, having no success. 

_Knock, knock, knock_

Silence.

"Dan?" Phil whispered, "Please don't do this. Just...open the door, at least. Please." Phil was leaning against the door when he heard Dan's shuffling. Dan unlocked the door and gently shook the doorknob, letting Phil know it was unlocked, before going back to his position on the floor.

Phil opened the door and immediately crouched in front of Dan. He reached out and began rubbing the younger boy's back. "Dan, sweetie, come on. Lets go to the living room," Phil offered and Dan accepted. Dan walked behind Phil on the way to their living room, keeping his head and hands down. When they got there, Phil sat on the couch and motioned Dan to come sit with him. Dan obliged and curled into Phil's side. Phil put his arm around Dan and began playing with his hair. "What is it, bear?"

"It was one comment...god I'm such a fucking twat," Dan said as he shook his head.

"What was is?"

"It said that I should hate myself for being so terrible," Dan said and Phil instantly regretted asking him to say it. This has happened before, people tell him to hate himself and he eventually gets so sick of it that he does. And each time is so terrible.

"Please don't," Phil whispered to Dan.

"Why not? There is so much wrong with me!" Dan exclaimed, looking up at Phil.

Phil immediately kissed Dan on the lips. It was a loving kiss, not the rough ones they usually share.

"There is nothing wrong with you. This," Phil said, stroking a hand down Dan's torso, "is _perfect_ ,"

Dan knew he didn't have a chance against Phil at this point, so he gave in and lay his head back on Phil's chest.

"I love you," Phil whispered.

"I love you, too," Dan whispered back. 

 


End file.
